The Queen's Secret Army
by Froggychad
Summary: When a fellow guard of Queen Victoria invites the Earls to her estate, what is to become of this meeting? SebastianxOC later on. KHR and Kuro crossover. Hope it's not too terrible :D
1. Chapter 1

"Bocchan," A handsome butler clad in black entered the dark room to wake up his young master. Said young master was still fast asleep in the comfort of his down quilt and numerous soft pillows. The butler held a smile and parted the curtains to let the sunlight fill the once shadowed room.

"It's time to wake up, Bocchan." His butler said in a silky tone. His young master stirred and sat up, his midnight blue hair ruffled and his eyes cloudy from his sleepiness. The butler handed his young master a tea cup and saucer to him, steam rising from the herbal sweet substance.

"Earl Grey this morning, Sebastian?" He muttered and sipped it so elegantly for a child. His butler, Sebastian, recited what is to be served for breakfast that morning and dressed the younger in his noble blue attire and strapped the eye patch to his sleepy right eye.

Sebastian laced up his master's boots and stood to bow, informing the younger of his schedule when he got off his bed and yawned a little. His blue diamond ring held his thumb as the butler slipped it on with grace. This young boy was the well-known guard dog for Queen Victoria; Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

In his office, Ciel was reading over the newspaper for anything of interest. Sebastian entered the office, five envelopes in his hand.

"Your mail, Bocchan." Ciel nodded in acknowledgement and folded the paper, setting it aside and taking the mail from his butler. He scanned each one without care until he saw an unfamiliar seal on one. The red wax seal had an 'X' and a bold 'V' over it. He stared at it for a moment before he handed the single envelope to Sebastian, "Read it, Sebastian."

"Yes, Bocchan." He took the envelope and broke the seal, reading the letter out loud for Ciel.

"_Ciel Phantomhive,_

_In the words of the Varia manor, we humbly invite you for tea time being held on July the fifteenth to associate with a fellow guard of Her majesty, Queen Victoria. We hope to see your presence as well as any servants you request to bring along for the week long stay for you and other specially selected guests. Along with this invitation, there is a set of instructions to the manor. _

_Head maidservant,_

_Evangeline Dahlin_." The butler looked up from the letter to his young master who seemed to be in deep thought from the invite.

"Varia...I have heard rumors they serve Her majesty as her Secret Army of Assassins," He mused, "Get the servants ready and make preparations for the trip." His butler smirked and placed a hand over his chest and bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Master, you mail has arrived." Claude Faustus, head butler of the Trancy Estate, held out the mail for said master, Alois Trancy. The blonde looked up from resting his head on the desk before him and looked at each letter in distaste until he came alone the last one that Earl Phantomhive had as well. Alois smiled in a strange way and handed the letter to Claude.<p>

"Open this one, Claude!" The golden eyed servant took the letter and broke the seal, reading a similar letter that Ciel had received. Alois stood up, his baby blue eyes wide.

"Do you think Ciel will be there too? Ciel might be there too! Claude, get everyone ready and prepare my luggage!" Alois smiled and Claude bowed with a hand over his chest.

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p>"Have the invites been sent out, Evangeline?" A young girl with wavy dark brown hair that almost seemed black asked her maid, not looking up from her book.<p>

"Yes, mistress. They will most likely accept." Evangeline replied, her maroon eyes watching her mistress as she turned the page in the book she was so absorbed in.

"Well done. Have everything ready for tomorrow and the servants on their best behavior." Her maid smiled and curtsied low before her mistress. Her maroon eyes flashing bright.

"Yes, My Lady."

To say the preparations went according to her mistress's wishes…Well. Evangeline almost snapped their necks at the sight before her. Knives were embedded in the walls and wherever there weren't knives, there were deep sword slashes. She looked at the two responsible as they had their heads bowed.

"Squalo..." The one with long, silver hair tied up in a ponytail with some loose locks flinched a little, "Belphegor…" The shaggy haired blonde whose eyes were hidden behind his golden fringe flinched as well at her strict tone.

"Mind explaining why the kitchen is a wreck and your chores have not been completed?" They both stood up straight as she stared them down with her hard maroon gaze. The silver haired servant decided to be the man he is and talk to the scary raven haired woman.

"I was washing the dishes as you requested," He started and then shot a glare at the younger next to him, "But this one here was lounging and not doing anything. So I snapped at him but all he did was throw knives at me. And…well one thing led to another but…VOOOOOIII! BEL DO YOUR FUCKING JOB, YOU BRAT!" The blonde just snickered at his elder's sudden loss of control. Evangeline just sighed and kicked them out of the kitchen, clearing up the mess those two made.

When she finished, she looked at the clock. It's almost Tea Time which meant she had to prepare tea and snacks for her mistress and have Squalo bring mistress's father his own refreshments. She boiled the water for the tea. Today she would make herbal Spearmint tea with vanilla roll cake and assorted berry shortcakes. She also had to prepare for her mistress's lessons today with herself, extracurricular with Mister Reborn and piano lessons from Mister Gokudera.

She set up the tea and sweets out on the porch that overlooked the vast garden of the manor. The porch was almost like a glass green house and the glass doors that led to the garden were open to let the mid-summer winds in. The assorted potted flowers that ranged from poppies to bluebells as well as sunflowers to hydrangeas. Evangeline smiled at her work and set down the last piece for her mistress. A book for her to enjoy with her tea time. At the door to the mansion, Squalo stood with her mistress. Her shoulder length wavy brown hair that could almost be black and her ruby red eyes that went so well with her red silk hair ribbon.

"Your tea is ready, mistress." Said mistress took a seat on the white porch benches and waited for Evangeline to pour her tea.

"All the preparations have been done." Squalo said, seeming to have cooled down from earlier. The younger nodded in acknowledgement to her servant as he was dismissed.

"Are you nervous at all, mistress?" Her maid mused as she handed her the cup and saucer. She took it with grace and sipped the minty and refreshing tea until she answered.

"Why should I be?" She replied, her ruby eyes shooting a small glare that was so much like her father's.

"Simply because that both the Earls have one thing in common, mistress," Her maroon eyes shimmered, "They both have demon Contracts." Her young mistress looked at her, setting the fragile tea cup on the saucer in her hand.

"This will be a very interesting visit." Her wavy haired mistress mused.

"Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

One could say Varia manor was fit for a king. But those who knew better would say it was fit for those associated with..._other forms of status_. But that didn't occur to Earl Phantomhive as he stood just outside the large cherry-wood double doors. The manor was sitting in the middle of the thick English woodlands but the path to get there was a hidden cobblestone way. So the instructions proved very necessary.

"This is such a beautiful place, yes it is!" Mey-Rin gushed.

"The garden is amazing!" Finnian's blues eyes were big and almost seemed to be glowing,

"Incredible!" Bardroy grinned.

"Ho ho ho." We can only guess Tanaka agreed with the three Phantomhive servants.

Sebastian was loyally standing by his young master, who was obviously getting a headache from his servants and the long ride to the manor. His headache only got worse in a split second. Want to know how? Well…

"CIEL!" A blur of purple green and sunny blonde jumped to tackle the blue haired Earl but Sebastian was quick and caught the 'blur'. Alois was glaring at the red eyed demon after he set him down. Claude was right behind him, both demons sending a strong hate aura to each other. Hannah and the triplets stayed by the carriage quietly.

"So you got invited as well…Alois Trancy." Ciel said with hidden distaste as the blonde just smirked.

"Of course, Ciel~. I'm the Queen's Spider so it's only obvious I would be invited." He stuck out his printed tongue, showing the yellow pentagram. A creak from the large double doors was heard and everyone turned their heads to see the head maid.

She had long stark black hair done in an elegant braid cascading down her back and wine colored maroon eyes and matching burgundy lips that contrasted with her flawless milky skin. Her uniform was a lace headband and her dress had white, puffy sleeves that stopped and flared at her elbow and the black dress stopping mid-calf. Her apron was a simple crisp, clean white and ankle high-heeled boots adorned her feet as clean white gloves dressed her hands.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive and Earl Trancy." Her voice was calm and silky and she stepped down the 3 steps from the door and stood before the two young Earls.

"I am the head maidservant, Evangeline Dahlin." She introduced herself with a low, elegant curtsy.

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement while Alois looked like he could care less about the maid.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Estate." The ruby eyed servant smiled and gave a bow.

"I'm Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy Estate." The stoic faced man bowed just as Sebastian had. Evangeline smiled and lead them into the grand foyer. The walls were a crème color with red accents and a shining chandelier gave the marble floors a beautiful glow.

"My mistress is currently in the middle of her lessons. We would have cancelled the lessons but her tutor is quite…"explosive" as one may put it." She smiled. Ciel nodded in understanding. Although, he wondered what she meant by "explosive".

"The other servants will be here soon to lead-"

"VOOOOOOOOOI!" The sudden loud yell shook the guests. The three Phantomhive servants seemed to be panicking while Tanaka sat calmly as usual. Alois was gripping Claude while Hannah and the triplets were alert. Sebastian held onto Ciel's shoulders when he stumbled at the sudden loud interruption.

"W-what on earth was that?" Mey-Rin squeaked.

Evangeline didn't answer for a moment. She had tried to keep a calm demeanor but the demons in the room could sense her frustration and killing intent. The sound of running footsteps could be heard from the staircase.

"Ushishishi." The first they saw was a young, shaggy haired blonde with a Cheshire grin and his thick fringe covering his eyes. It reminded Ciel very much of a certain Information broker he knew. The blonde was dressed in a crisp white collared button up with a black and red vest and black slacks. Strangely though, the guests noticed a shining crown in his messy hair and three odd knives in his hand.

Not a split second later, an older male with long, tied up silver hair and matching silver eyes chased after him. He wore the same attire as the blonde but his vest had blue instead of red. The silver sword that seemed attached to his left hand gleamed and his angry features were hard to ignore.

Evangeline turned to the two as they chased each other down the staircase.

"Squalo! Belphegor!" Her silky voice turned loud and strict which caught the two servants by surprise and they paused and looked to the flaming maid before them.

"In case you haven't noticed," Evangeline spoke like a mother scolding her children as the guests watched, still jumpy about the two odd servants, "We have company who are very important for the young mistress." The two servants looked at said company and stood up straight. She growled at the two of them, saying in a low tone along the lines of 'you will tell me your excuses later' and turned back to the two Earls and the others, smiling just as before but it seemed a little strained.

"I'm terribly sorry for their behavior Master Phantomhive, Master Trancy." She bowed as did the two others behind her.

"I-it's quite alright," Ciel said, coughing in his hand to regain his composer, "My servants are a handful as well so I can relate to your mistress." _Whoever she is._ He added in his thoughts.

Alois just smirked and waved it off, crossing his arms. He hoped that whoever ruled this manor would be fun to tease.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The silver haired one stepped up. He had a rough, deep voice that gave the hint that he was the one who gave to the loud yell.

"My name is Superbi Squalo. Pleased to meet you acquaintance." Squalo looked like he was about to snap when the blonde made that weird noise that one could only guess was laughter when the silver head was trying to be polite. The grinning blonde turned to them, giving off creepy, blood lusting vibes.

"The name's Belphegor, shishishi. But everyone calls me Bel~." Evangeline and Squalo shot him a sharp glare for his casual introduction.

"U-um, nice to meet you both." Ciel said, a little wary of the two.

"Master Phantomhive, Master Trancy, please follow me so I may bring you both for some tea. The other servants will gather your things and take you to your chambers after dinner this evening." She said, trying to remove the awkward atmosphere, "Your servants may go to the kitchen and have some food as well after such a long trip." Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny grinned while Hannah and the violet haired triplets kept their calm demeanors.

* * *

><p>The two Earls sat in silence while they enjoyed their tea. They were currently resided in the glass structure that held many types of flowers that Evangeline's mistress so adored. Sebastian and Claude stood by their respective masters, occasionally giving a hard glare to one another. The maid had gone to be with her mistress and two unfamiliar servants stood by. One had shoulder length, violet hair and matching upside down triangles on his pale cheeks. He wore a dark cap that covered his eyes and the same attire as the others only his had indigo.<p>

The other had shoulder length, sea foam colored hair and triangle tattoos at the corners of his matching green eyes and an emotionless look on his face. He wore the same attire as the other. But this one had a cap similar to the violet servant only it had eyes that looked like that of a frog's. They had introduced themselves as Fran – the green haired one – and Mammon –the violet haired one.

The silence lingered until a steady flow of music sounded from the large open window above the greenhouse-like structure. One could depict it as Johannes Brahms's Lullaby on a piano. Ciel had looked up at the window as did the other occupants in wonder at the perfect melody resounding in their ears. They heard the soft voice of one of the servants.

"Milady plays beautifully…it's a shame she won't hold a concert…" Mammon then thought of the profit he could make if she did do a concert. He could almost cry at the amount he calculated but kept a poker face and cried on the inside.

When the song ended, they heard a new voice coming from the same room where the song had flowed from.

"Excellent job. You learned from last time." It was a man and, from they could tell, he was young, "But you missed a key in the middle!" He yelled and they could hear him grumbling, "Work on it for next time. Your lessons are over for today." The displeasure in his ton was rather obvious. The sound of footsteps and a door closing followed. A soft sigh was heard and the familiar voice of a certain maid spoke.

"Do not let it get you down, mistress, " She said, "He always was a strict man, was he not?" The other hummed in agreement and the sound of footsteps and a door closing after told the occupants they had left the room.

Fran and Mammon opened the door leading into the mansion to reveal Evangeline behind a young girl about the same age as Ciel. She had short, very wavy dark brown hair that could pass for black and eyes that rivaled the color of rubies – or blood. A matching red ribbon stood out from her dark hair and went well with her black dress with a maroon corset and short puffy sleeves. White gloves graces her slender hands and ankle –high heeled boots made a little taller to she was about the same height at Alois. Her skin was a pale, tan color that matched her attire so well.

"Afternoon, young Earls," Her soft voice greeted, "My name is Bruhilda Vongola de Varia. I welcome you to my manor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Softball tryouts and conditioning are kicking my butt**

**So I hope you guys like this**

**It has Brunhilda's little history but more will come in later chapters**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"I'm pleased you both could make it." Brunhilda sipped her tea quietly as did the two earls. Evangeline stood by her side, smiling. The young mistress sighed in contempt from the tea her maid so wonderfully prepared. She set the porcelain cup back onto the saucer, a warm subtle breeze making her feel so relaxed.<p>

"I thank you for inviting me, Hilda~." Alois smirked even if she brushed off the nickname.

"As am I." Ciel said, sipping the cooling spearmint tea that felt so refreshing on his taste buds after such a long journey. The sweets weren't bad either. The young Phantomhive gave a side glance to the maid servant standing oh so loyally by Brunhilda. He could already tell she was anything but human by her appearance that could be compared so well with Sebastian and Claude. However, the other servants he couldn't tell. He wondered if the demon butler at his side had sensed something off about the maid.

"Mistress Varia," Sebastian's cool voice caught the young girl's attention, "Might I ask as to why you held this get together? Surely it can't be just for tea and small talk." The butler gave a smile that had a strange similarity to a cat.

"When I heard of Her majesty's Guard Dog and Spider," She started, sipping the minty, steamy beverage before continuing, "I simply wished to meet the two of you. Her majesty thought it would be good to get acquainted as well." The two Earls nodded. A calm breeze came by again, tickling Brunhilda's dark locks against her cheeks. Alois licked his lips, staring at the tan girl. What was so fantastic about this girl that the Queen had her so close? She had rare looks compared to others in England, but other than that, she looked so boring. The blonde grinned behind his cup. Maybe she tastes better than she looks? Alois hopped up, leaving his cup on the table, walking up to Brunhilda's left. He leaned on the arm rest of her chair, smirking. She eyed him, confused. He was right up in her face. That is, until, a gun barrel was put to his temple.

"Ciaossu," A satin like voice greeted as Alois's eyes were wide. Almost everyone present was shocked. Where had this man come from? However, the two servants by the door, Evangeline and Brunhilda remained at ease.

"Mister Reborn, a pleasure to see you again," The young girl greeted, sipping her tea. Reborn smiled and removed the barrel from the blonde's person. Said blonde stepped back, shocked. Claude caught him before he fell back in fear. This man, Reborn, was dressed in a stark black suit with an orange under shirt and black tire. A fedora with an orange ribbon sat atop of his head and the brim somewhat shadowed his black-as-coal eyes. His sideburns were curly while the rest of his hair was spiky.

"Sorry for the scare," He chuckled darkly, "Just count yourself lucky I wasn't…_someone else." _Reborn took a seat on the other side of the white outdoor couch that Ciel also occupied. Alos was glaring daggers at him while Ciel sat, a little shocked but also amused. And what did he mean by someone else? Was he talking about a specific person?

"Would you care for your usual Espresso, Mister Reborn?" Evangeline offered.

"If you don't mind." He turned his gaze to Brunhilda, "However, it's time for lessons now, Hilda." He said, smirking.

"It can't wait?" She asked. The newcomer simply smirked as Evangeline handed him a cup of steaming espresso in a normal cup.

"You know my rules, Hilda," He said, sipping the steaming drink in his hand. Ciel eyed the strange man, known as "Mister Reborn", while Alois glared at him, still clutching his golden eyed butler. Brunhilda sighed and set down the empty porcelain cup and stood from her seat.

"Very well." Her red eyes went to the two Earls, "I'm terribly sorry, but my tutor here is very strict when it comes to his sessions. Please accept my apologies." She turned and headed to the glass door, "Evangeline, have my attire ready for the session."

"Yes, My Lady." Her maid replied.

"Fran. Mammon. Please stay with our guests until further instruction." The two servants nodded as their young mistress left the green house tea room.

"What a strange girl." Alois leaned against the arm rest of the couch he resided on, "I wonder what her little story is." The blonde smirked, licking his lips.

Ciel ignored the odd blonde and looked to the stranger beside him, "You seem to know her very well to be using her name in such a childish way." Reborn smirked against the rim of his cup, eyes as black as his espresso flicked over to the younger.

"I'm quite entangled in her family and practically considered an uncle to her rather than a tutor."

"Then you must know a little bit about her to tell us." Alois butted in, suddenly very interested.

Reborn finished his drink and set it down, about to start.

"Hilda's father was a well-known icon back in Italy for his strength and height of status. No one dared to cross his path. He was known for many things…but he most known for being the son of a Mafia boss." Ciel and Alois were a bit surprised at this fact and waited for him to continue.

"Even though he was supposedly next in line for being the boss of their powerful family, the previous boss chose his youngest son conceived from his late wife from Japan. He went in rage and threatened his father. Eventually, after many threats and revenge attempts, he gave up. However, his burning rage still lives on. He had put together a group of the world's greatest assassins, becoming their boss and making a solitary squad.

He had traveled to Madrid, Spain for both a vacation and an assassination assignment. That's when he met Hilda's mother, Cynthia Delgado. From what I heard, he first saw her doing a flamenco street performance. She was known for her love of dancing and her charming looks and mind. Hilda's father wasn't one for perusing women such as Cynthia; he found no interest in any emotion but rage. But she made him show a side that no one, not even his own parents or brothers, could ever know.

But Cynthia was said to also be a woman of the seas. Loving the feel of freedom but loving Hilda's father just as much. She had taken a break from dancing and riding the seas, spending time with her lover until the day they were engaged. But Cynthia's mother forbid her from leaving Spain to be with her mafia fiancé when she had become pregnant. Even when they were apart, they sent secret letters and Hilda's father had one of his assassin's send her gifts on special occasions.

10 years later, Cynthia's daughter was growing and the two escaped to her ship, Amante de la passion, to sail to Italy. However, fellow pirates had crossed their path when a storm hit, making her ship an easy target. Cynthia was panicking with the crashing waves and fury of cannon balls assaulting her vessel and her crew was trying both to keep calm to fight back and kill off the enemy. It was when a wave tasseled the ship too much that it tipped, sending her daughter into the stormy sea, Cynthia diving after her.

The storm had ceased before Cynthia had noticed she had been shot and wouldn't make it. Her daughter and she were on a lone floating plank due to the ship and the crew being taken by the waves. Cynthia gave her daughter her precious opal engagement ring and let the ocean take her lifeless body. The pirates who had attacked her vessel fished out her daughter and locked her up to rot until the ship was found docked and the crew gone. It was just Hilda and the first time Evangeline stood by her side when she walked onto the dock, thin and sickly.

Her father had received word of his fiancé and his daughter and wasted no time getting to London where the ship had docked. That was their first meet and her vowed he would protect her from anything that would harm her. Her mother's cousin, Aria, had provided support for the two and let them have the old family estate so they would be nearby. Her father went back to the way he was before Cynthia, often scaring away suitors that asked for an engagement with his daughter."

Reborn chuckled at that part and continued.

"As for how I'm involved, Cynthia's cousin was actually my boss. She had formed an organization; we called ourselves the Arcobaleno. We were a powerful group but we split apart when she married and bore a child. All of the members of the Arcobaleno are still deeply involved with the family. I help with tutoring Hilda while another member is actually one of her servants…" Reborn smirked and switched his eyes said servant who was glaring at him from behind his hood.

The sound of heels clicking caught their ears and looked up to see Brunhilda dressed in a ruffled button-up long sleeve shirt and skin tight black trousers with a black belt on her undeveloped waist. On her feet were small heeled knee high boots. Reborn stood, his tall form made him almost radiate the power he held.

"It seems you're ready, Hilda." Reborn said. She nodded while he smirked.

"Well, let the lessons begin then."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes<strong>

**Kind had to rush this**

**Aneki was being rather pushy and bitchy so...**

**Please R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, fianlly done**

**You're**** probably wondering why this took so long**

**Well, I get distracted very easily**

**I'm very sorry for that**

**But I do hope you like this chapter**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Earls and butlers were led through the foyer, Reborn leading them with Brunhilda beside him. They stopped at two large double doors that looked very much more elegant that the others; carvings of large, valiant lions in the smooth Mahogany and polished silver knobs.<p>

What kind of lesson would they see her do? Fencing? Archery? Reborn pushed open the doors, revealing a large room with a second floor for observing. There were tall windows with wine colored curtains and a long table with weapons. Above the floor, there were strange looking sacks tied to zip lines and arrow shooting contraptions lined up on the floor.

"What kind of _lesson_ is this?" Ciel questioned.

"You'll see." Reborn smirked.

Evangeline led the guests and Reborn to the Observing Level while Brunhilda was choosing weapons on the table. Evangeline invited them to sit on the sofas while they would observe the lesson. Ciel glanced at Sebastian who was smirking in amusement. His blue eye looked down to the satin fabric of the sofa. It was deep red but his eye caught something…_very_ out of place. A lone white hair that Ciel recognized as…

"Cat hair?" He muttered. At that thought, a heavy scratching was heard at the thick wood doors. Ciel flinched as did Alois. A low growl followed and Brunhilda didn't seem the least bit fazed, only staring at the weapons in deep thought. The door began to give in and the growls started to turn in to low roars.

"Oh my." Evangeline chuckled, ignoring the questioning glances. The doors began to be pounded on and the lows roars got more impatient. Sebastian stood close by Ciel as Claude did for Alois, who was clutching him tightly. The doors eventually couldn't hold on anymore and swung open, deep scratch marks in the once elegant wood. Eyes widened at the creature standing at the doorway. A large white lion with faint tiger stripes. The creature's ears twitched and its eyes landed on Brunhilda. It made a low sound and sprinted toward her.

"Oi, aren't you going to save her?" Ciel looked to the smiling maid who just giggled.

"Now, why on earth would I save her from something that's completely harmless?"

"H-harmless?" He looked back and almost choked. The huge cat had knocked Brunhilda to the floor and was…cuddling her. The young girl was sitting up with the large cat on her lap (surprisingly not crushing her) with her fingers petting him and him licking and purring at the attention.

"W-wha…?" He looked to his side where Sebastian was barely restraining himself from jumping for the large cat. A light blush was on his cheeks, mesmerized by the mix breed cat, muttering something about 'such lovely paws' and 'magnificent fur'. Cat freak, Ciel sighed.

"Bester," Brunhilda smiled, burying her cheek into his soft mane, "It's not play time right now." The large cat made a low purr and yawned, showing his remarkable canines. A creak of a door on the second floor caught Evangeline's ears and she looked over. One of the other servants, Leviathan, held the door open, motioning the maid to come over. She excused herself and went to see what the news was.

"What is it, Leviathan?" She asked him. Like the others, he wore the same uniform only with a green vest. He grunted and handed the woman a folded note. She accepted it and her wine colored eyes skimmed over the words.

"So _he_ wants us to be quiet so he have his cat nap?" She chuckled and folded the note.

"Very well. You are dismissed." He gave a slight glare to the maid and went about his business.

Reborn looked over at the maid from beneath the brim of his fedora before turning back to the mocha skinned mistress.

"Hilda," Reborn caught her attention, "Shall we start?"

She nodded.

"Good," He stepped over to a rope keeping the misshapen sacks from sliding on the zip lines, "Then let's begin."

In his hand was his green pistol and with one shot, the sacks on each of the four corners of the room racing down the lines and zipped in every which direction the complicated assembly of wire. Ciel's observing eye watched both the movements of the dummies and the young mistress herself. The dummies themselves had painted on targets all over. While they zipped in every direction, Brunhilda was either dodging the racing dummies or throwing daggers toward the very targets.

_Simulated vital points. _The blue Earl guessed.

"Today's lesson," Reborn's voice spoke up, "Is about strategy. Without a plan, you're more than likely to fail. In some cases, you can go on your instinct. However, in most times, such as being outnumbered and or cornered, a strategy is the best way to go. Even if there's an entire gang of enemies on your tail, a strategy can go a long way and give you the upper hand." Three more dummies were taken out. From the "wound", red spilled out. Ciel narrowed his eye at it while Sebastian piped up.

"Pig's blood?" His gaze went to Evangeline whose burgundy lips curled up into a smile. He was correct.

"Master Reborn wants the training he gives the young mistress to be realistic so he had the dummy sacks filled with fresh pigs from the butcher." Her glance never wavered from the swerving girl below.

"It would _very_ realistic if she shed some of her own blood." Alois smirked, blue hues staring down at her. A low growl was heard where the large cat resided, a close distance from the couch. He was both unhappy at Alois's remark and the fact that humans were on his sofa. It would be wise if the Trancy brat would keep his mouth shut. Less he wants to be Bester's new chew toy.

A thump was heard as Brunhilda had taken down the last dummy, the floor littered with bleeding sacks and puddles of pig's blood. Her ruby orbs looked up to Reborn, who was sitting on the rail, one leg over the other with his arms crossed.

"Good work," He praised, "When this gets cleaned up, we'll move to the next session that will test your strategy instinct and capability." She nodded and Evangeline set to work of cleaning the dummies and the floor.

Ciel moved his line of sight to the large cat in slight curiosity. Where on earth would someone find an animal like that? And tame it no less!

A sudden explosion jolted the guests residing in the room. Screaming followed that sounded all too familiar to Sebastian and Ciel as well as the familiar 'voi' of the sword wielding Varia servant.

_Mey-Rin_ The maid's scream was unmistakable. To prove the point, she barged in. She looked a mess. Her uniform was charred and her glasses were cracked and crooked. Finny and Bard ran in after, looking in similar condition. Sebastian was about to rush down to make them calm down, for the sake of his young master's image, when the silver haired Varia servant charged in after them; he was furious. He was in similar shape but less charred and his sword strapped to his left hand.

"Aaaah! Bocchan! Get somewhere safe! He's very angry, yes he is!" Mey-Rin shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Finny apologized while he jumped out the shark's line of charge.

"Ya' don't have to be sore about it!" Bard yelled back, swerving out of reach.

"VOI! You three! Stop fucking moving around!" Squalo yelled. Amongst the whole commotion, Sebastian, Claude and Evangeline could sense something rising. The three servants kept screaming bloody murder and Squalo was still letting out his signature yell. Ciel was beginning to get a headache and Alois was all in all enjoying the torment of those below while Claude only pushed up his glasses. Brunhilda had stepped back, watching. However, she could sense something was wrong. Her ruby orbs looked to Bester on the observant level. His head was perked up, not taking his eyes off the entry way where the four causing a commotion barged in.

All that noise was quieted when a gunshot made itself known.

Squalo and the three froze as did everyone else. All eyes went to the doorway. And there stood a man, his aura radiating with power…and rage.

"Trash," Bloody red eyes shot fear into the humans in the room, "What are you doing in my manor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yeah!<strong>

**I'm done!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**I couldn't help but put Bester in this. He's too cute to be left out! :D**

**Please R & R**

**Love ya~**


	5. Scarce of Update Apology

Hello, my readers.

You have probably been wondering where I have scurried off to for the time you have been waiting.

For most of the time, I was trying to plan out some of the storylines better and trying to overcome my Writer's Block and Procrastination combo.

And also I have been spending my whole Summer Vacation in California since my dad has been getting his cancer treatment there since March. He was home sick but I was indifferent.

When we had arrived in California of Father's Day, he welcomed us; thinned down and being as snarky to my sister as ever. But I was relieved.

A friend of his had gotten us Comic Con tickets for my sister and myself. We had spazzed because the creator of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie, was going to be signing there all four days we were going to be attending. We had met many new friends and fans from the fandom. I had made an very strong friendship with a Karkat and Terezi cosplayers who loved my last minute John cosplay. We were tied with friendship and I can tell it will last.

Oh my, I got side tracked again.

Sorry about that.

Anyway.

I'm sorry about not updating for the longest time and all. The new updates will come sometime after August 15 or earlier. We shall see.

But don't lose hope, my dears.

Thanks you to my reviewers for sending such nice comments about my works.

I shall try to not disappoint you with the upcoming chapters.

Tata for now, darlings.

-Froggychad


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone.**

**Sorry for the long hiatus.**

**I feel terrible for just letting myself get sidetracked with all these things happening at once**

**But, no matter**

**Here's the chapter**

**Brunhilda: She does not own Kuroshitsuji or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**~x~**

No one dared to make a move or a sound. The new guest at the doorway kept as still as everyone else, expecting an answer. The guests to the manor just stood where they were, shell shocked. Well the humans anyway. The man at the doorway had piercing red eyes, glazed in rage.

His raven locks were messy and slightly swept over the piercing orbs. Bright colored feathers and a raccoon tail were attached at the nape of his neck and a coat resting on his shoulders. His white button up shirt had two top buttons undone to give a glimpse of his well-built chest. But what stood out aside from the two raging eyes were the scars along his face and the small showing of his chest.

"Trash," Squalo tensed as did the three he was chasing down earlier. But he knew his anger would be directed to Evangeline. Ciel and Alois kept perfectly quiet and their butlers close at their sides. This man's aura was flaring and the scent was truly frightening but the demons would never admit to such a thing. Claude kept to his master's side, knowing full well Hannah and the triplets would keep hidden in case things got too dangerous.

"Who would like to explain why scum are in my manor?" His tone was low and it surely assured this wouldn't end without someone getting hurt. But who exactly was this man?

"Master, please let me explai-"

_SMACK!_

Evangeline fell to the floor, a pale hand holding her bruised cheek from being struck with the butt of his pistol. A small amount of blood mixed with the color of her burgundy lips. She kept quiet and shifted so she was sitting on her knees before the rage scented human.

"Trash," His blood-orb gaze went to the two Earls and they narrowed, a burning hate flickering in his expression to the two.

"Get down here, trashes." Ciel and Alois were caught off guard by his sudden demand. They both stood, knowing their butlers would follow, keeping them protected from possible attacks from this man. However, it did not escape the memory of Ciel when Evangeline had referred to him as "master" before she was struck.

Standing on the marble floor covered in puddles of pig's blood and dummies, the tall, scarred stranger glared hard at them, as if they would be shot and slaughtered by his burning orbs. He let out a low growl; much like the large cat deemed as Bester. He had pistols in both of his hands, each one being gripped tight and slowly raised to be pointed at both of the Earls.

Before Sebastian or Claude had prepared to protect their masters, a pleading voice stopped the scene.

"_Papa, si prega di fermarsi!_" The man paused and looked over his shoulder to see Brunhilda a few steps away, Bester at her side. His glare softened but still held rage for the trash in his "territory". His arms dropped to his sides before stepping toward the mocha skinned mistress.

"_Chi sono queste persone, Hilda_?" She nodded as he stared down at her for an explanation.

"_Papa, essi sono la Tate Britain sua maestà ha voluto per noi di incontrare. Si prega di non essere stravolto. Per favore, papà._" Brunhilda pleaded.

She had a pleading tone in her voice but Ciel and Alois could only guess what they were saying since neither understood Italian. But they were surprised when they caught her calling him 'papa'. That was something they could easily understand.

The man looked down at the pleading mistress and let out a small sigh/growl. His pistols went back to their holsters. His red eyes that looked so much like hers gave one final warning glare to those present behind him. He turned back to Hilda, giving a kiss on both of her cheeks and turning to face the 'scums'

"Trashes," He was calmer but still not too happy, "Try anything out of line, and I will kill you." With that, he walked out with Bester and Squalo following at his heels. Brunhilda released a sigh of relief.

Sebastian knelt down by Evangeline, helping her to her feet. But the scent of the blood staining her burgundy lips did not escape his senses.

"Are you alright, Miss Dahlin?" He asked in his silky toned voice. Her clasped one of her hands in his while the other was on her waist to help her stand.

"Yes. Thank you, Mister Michaelis." Evangeline stood tall, the blood dry on her lips. Sebastian smirked at the invading scent and he was sure Claude and Trancy's other servants had smelled it as well. He wouldn't let this escape his mind and would be sure to pester the maid about it in due time.

"I'm truly sorry you had to witness that, Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy." The young mistress had her hands folded in front of her as she apologized.

"It's quite alright," Ciel assured her, "However, he was your…father?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then how come he didn't welcome us?" Alois said, his snarky nature back after the scare.

"My father is not one for…hosting. He isn't fond of visitors." Brunhilda gave a nod to her head maid who nodded back and left the room.

"Then why invite us?" Ciel questioned.

"As the letter said, Her Majesty had wanted us to be acquainted for possible future cases."

"Hilda," Reborn spoke up, "Lets hold off on activities today. You've done enough." He smirked.

"Besides, you should keep the earls in check so Xanxus doesn't get a hold of them." He chuckled at his dark humor.

"Xanxus?" Ciel questioned the peculiar name.

"That's my father's name." Brunhilda informed.

Said mistress looked to the open doorway that her maid had gone to. Her guests followed her line of vision.

There were two servants that had not been seen till now. One was a tall well-built man with bi-colored hair [red and jade-green] and tinted red-rimmed glasses. His uniform vest was a bright, sunny yellow and his hands were adorned in black leather gloves. His expression was, to put simply, like that of a mother hen than a servant.

The other was burly and intimidating to say the least. He had tan skin and neatly done mustache and beard. His hair spiked in every which way and his expression only kept a glare. His vest was green and had odd looking objects [umbrellas?] on his back. Ceil personally thought he was rather…creepy.

"Lord Ciel, Lord Trancy, this is Lussuria and Leviathan," She introduced.

The two mentioned bowed while they took either side of their beloved mistress. Ciel, for some obvious reason, thought of a certain reaper when he looked at the blindingly colorful one [he now knew as Lussuria].

Alois smirked at the two new arrivals to their little party. Such petty servants compared to his.

"Evangeline will be busy cleaning this mess and preparing this evening's dinner, milady," The one known as Leviathan spoke up, "She has informed me that your lessons will be put on hold till both of your schedules are available."

"Very well." Brunhilda could feel a small headache coming on. From the short scare from her father almost shooting Ciel and Alois' heads off to the fact that her lessons are going to be kept back; which would mean she would have to work extra when she did receive her lessons.

"Oh, milady, are you unwell~?" Lussuria fussed, asking questions like 'Are you dizzy' or 'Is your corset too tight?' and so on.

Sebastian coughed to gain their attention.

"If I may suggest, milady," He smiled as charming as any handsome demon could, "Perhaps a picnic outside would be enjoyable?"

Brunhilda nodded, saying that would be fine with her. The two earls nodded in consent. If what lunch time and she was famished to be honest.

"I shall prepare the young master's own food, if you do not mind, milady," Sebastian bowed.

"As will I." Claude spoke as well.

"Do what you see fit." The mocha-skinned mistress replied without care. Claude called for Hannah and the triplets to watch over Alois and Sebastian to Bard and company.

After giving directions to the kitchen for the two butlers, she turned to Ciel and Alois.

"Shall we?"

**~x~**

**Well? What did you think? :D**

**Sebastian: You said this was a Romance story, milady**

**Me: Patience is a virtue. I believe I shall put the first move next chapter!**

**Evangeline: I bet the readers have been waiting for it**

**Me: Oh hush**

**Ciel & Alois: We barely have lines!**

**Me: *Skips away***

**Brunhilda: Please R&R**

**Translations:**

**[1] Papa, please stop!**

**[2] Who are these people, Hilda?**

**[3]They are the two Earl her Majesty wanted us to meet. Please do not be upset. Please, Papa**


End file.
